Naruto The Sword Fiend
by Captprice
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a demon, he kills without care and has great strength that even the Five Great Villages are weary of crossing him. Many ask how he gained such strength especially since he ran from home at a young age, he found a Ronin who once marched on battefields between such monsters as Hanzo the Salamander and Hiruzen Sarutobi. A fallen Samurai takes the forgotten son.
1. Chapter 1 A Glimpse At The Future

Naruto The Sword Fiend

Inspired by the Manga Gamaran if you haven't read I suggest you do if you enjoy (Somewhat) realistic sword fighting

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Gamaran, but I do own any OC's I may use in the future

* * *

Chapter 1 A Glimpse Of The Future

Naruto sighed happily as he sat upon a single rock in the middle of a field of blood, he slowly washed his precious katana with extreme care, mindless of the hundreds of dead bodies surrounding him.

"So Uzumaki Naruto you really are a demon." A smooth voice muttered from behind him.

"I prefer Kensei." Naruto replied satisfied with his now cleaned blade.

"There is nothing saintly about this slaughter." The man said as he moved in front of Naruto.

"Well Chiriku-san it was your Daimyo who hired me to take care of this little problem." Naruto pointed out seemingly bored with the conversation.

Chiriku the former Ninja Guardian shook his bald head and took care to avoid the blood spilled on the floor shifting his foot slightly.

"I do not refute that but did you have to kill them all and in such a place, close to my home." Chiriku shot back in annoyance which showed on his face.

"They stood against me, they chose to fight the weaklings should have ran after all if I kill a 100 weaklings no one will acknowledge me as the strongest" Naruto noted now rising to his full height, the shadows of the trees no longer obscuring him.

Naruto Uzumaki was a 17 year old who stood tall with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and the spiky bangs hanging over his plain black forehead protector not marked with any village's symbol but rather a single kanji meaning sword, his attire was simple navy ninja sandals with bandages around his ankles, navy pants with a white over-shirt with a chequered pattern on the shoulders paired with a black under-shirt. Black fingerless gloves which extended to his forearm and to finish a black sash which held the red sheath for his katana. He also had the standard ninja pouches on his right leg for kunai and shuriken and a main pouch on his lower back.

He certainly didn't look like a demon of the sword who cut down everyone who stood in his way, but looks can be deceiving after all.

"Tell your Daimyo that I expect normal payment for this, and give that brat Sora my greetings." Naruto said jovially before sheathing his Katana and turned around to walk away.

"There is going to be a meeting between the five Kage in the Land of Iron, your Father is going to be there." Chiriku dropped suddenly making Naruto falter slightly.

"And your point is?" Naruto questioned.

"It's about Akatsuki, the ones after your siblings they have nearly finished rounding up the Jinchuriki only the Kyubi and Hachibi remain." Chiriku explained with some urgency in his voice

"Hmm." Naruto hummed in a noncommittal manner "Well then it seems like they do have some use after all" Naruto noted

"Wha!" Chiriku Gasped out obviously shocked.

"Well it's obvious now that not all the Akatsuki members are weaklings like those other two I cut down a couple of months ago, the remaining ones are gonna be worth fighting, it's gonna be fun" Naruto exclaimed with a grin upon his face and then continued to walk.

"You are you really such a MONSTER that you would sacrifice your Father, your Mother even your siblings simply for a good FIGHT" Chiriku Shouted out angrily.

Suddenly the air around the two got extremely dense and filled with bloodlust, Chiriku started sweating as he looked at the source of this murderous Chakra pressure.

Naruto turned slightly only showing his right eye to Chiriku which was no longer an azure blue rather a animalistic gold with his pupil dilated like a reptiles, hovering beside him was an etheral dragon which looked demonic and was obviously formed from his Chakra.

"I have one goal To Be The Strongest, nothing else matters" Naruto hissed his voice heavy laden with killing intent and power.

Then like a gust of wind the pressure and dragon was gone and Naruto's eye returned to it's natural colour. Then Naruto simply dissapeared, he was standing there one moment then the next he was gone.

"Uzumaki Naruto what a terrifying beast" Chiriku muttered before taking one last look at the corpses surrounding him and then he shook his head sadly before using the Shunshin Jutsu and dissapearing in a cloud of smoke. 

* * *

When he landed on the floor silently then took out a scroll and brush from his pouch, he then unravelled the scroll and seemed wrote extremely fast, inspected his work then rolled the scroll back up.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the ground.

A puff of smoke later and a large grey wolf was sitting infront of him.

"Naruto-sama what do you require" It spoke in a gravelly voice

"Hayase I need you to take this to her" Naruto said simply putting the scroll in the wolfs mouth.

Hayase then bowed his head then got up from his sitting position and ran off leaving cracked ground and a dust trail behind.

"He's as fast as ever, well then it should take a week to reach the Land of Iron plenty of time to get there." Naruto mused to himself before walking at a sedate pace.

As he was walking his mind wandered back to the time when he decided that his goal was to be the strongest, back to the time when his Sensei was alive. Naruto allowed himself to smile at the thought of the grouchy old bastard that was his Sensei.

Those days when he was weaker where tons more fun, living by the skin of his teeth, getting into deathmatches with people stronger than him and somehow winning, those where the fun days.

How nostalgic.

* * *

End Chapter 1 A Glimpse of the Future

AN: Well there's the first chapter of Naruto The Sword Fiend, this is my first ever fanfiction that I'v published since the others I have in my folder are low quality or I just lost interest in them. Hope ya enjoyed this.

Kensei: Sword Saint, essentially an extremely skilled swordsman earns this title.

Daimyo: Feudal Lord, A ruler of a country, essentially royalty

Akatsuki: Red Dawn, A terrorist organisation the main antagonists of the Naruto series (Mostly the Second Half)

Jinchuriki: Power of Human Sacrifice, People who have one of the nine Biju sealed within them hence the name, they can tap into the Biju's power at a cost unless they can fully control the beast.

Biju: Beasts that have enormous amounts of Chakra and are arranged in power by the number of Tails 1 being weakest, 9 the strongest.

Hayase: Swift Current, A fitting name for one of the fastest wolf summons.

Shunshin: Body Flicker, A technique of using Chakra for highspeed movement often covered with a puff of smoke.

Kuchiyose: Summoning Technique, Summons an animal the user has a contract with but if the user doesnt have a contract, i believe that it takes them to the homeland of the summons most suited to them.

The Dragon: This is just the form that Naruto's Chakra takes when released not a technique but an unconscious action similar to Zabuza's own Oni Demon that manifests.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto Namikaze

AN: Second Chapter of Naruto the Sword Fiend and this is where the story starts with Naruto's last few months within Konoha, you probably know by the first chapter that this is indeed and AU fic with a couple of cliches here and there but you know what's a story without cliches.

Most of the Sword Techniques that appear within this story are inspired by the manga Gamaran which i really enjoyed reading. Some characters will be from this manga but only like 1 or 2.

Disclaimer: Once again I Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2 Naruto Namikaze

The Village of Konoha resided within the Land of Fire, It is often considered the strongest hidden village in the Elemental Nations, which is true to a point since they have came out of all three great wars winners and It's Shinobi are well known for use of teamwork beyond what the other villages use as after all the Will of Fire is about coming together to overcome threats which the Shinobi and even the civilians take as a point of pride. It must be nice to stand at the top of the world.

This great village is lead by the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze known to the rest of the world as 'The Yellow Flash' because of his great mastery over the famous Jutsu Hiraishin, he is married to the former heir of the once great Uzumaki Clan, Kushina Uzumaki and together they have born three children.

The eldest is Naruto who was known in the village as being extremely intelligent and very calm taking after his Father in both looks and personality but he is often overlooked because of his infinitely more famous younger siblings. His remarkable abilities at the young age of 9 are of the more subtle variety as he is very knowledgeable of numerous subjects due to his Father's library which contains scrolls on all subjects from the Ninja arts to any other basic knowledge a person would want.

The older twin is a boy called Natsu who has most definitely inherited his Mother's personality and a mix of their physical feature having his Father's spiky style but the colour being his Mothers. He holds the Kyubi's Yang Chakra also inherited from his Mother. Because of such an inheritance his body is stronger than the normal 7 year old and his speciality would obviously be Taijutsu because such skill was noticed early on Minato entrusted his training to who else but Might Gai.

The younger twin by a couple of seconds would be the girl called Yumi got her Father's golden hair but retained her Mother's flowing style. Her personality is a near perfect mix of both parents as she has Minato's sharp mind and can remain quiet and unnoticed when she wants, but of course her Mother's genes shine through as she is a hot head and easy to anger. She also inherited part of the great Kyubi no Yoko meaning she got It's Yin Chakra which of course affected her by increasing her overall capacity and gave her a natural affinity towards Genjutsu and once again Minato thought it best for her 'natural' talents to be nutured by a young Chunin called Kurenai Yuhi.

* * *

Naruto sighed as He sat in the families library, he could clearly hear his 'darling' siblings being trained by their respective tutor, Gai was having Natsu use weights judging by the sound of his grunts and Kurenai was having Yumi repeatedly do the Tree Climbing Exercise most likely to refine her control over the great Uzumaki Chakra.

"How boring" Naruto finally gave in and put the scroll He was reading on the table and stood up knocking the chair he was sitting on to the ground.

"Well time to go for a work." Naruto ground out frustrated by the lack of attention to His skills.

Naruto picked up the chair and left the Namikaze compound walking into the Market district of Konoha allowing His mind to wander as he currently was.

To him it simply wasn't fair for His Father to give his younger sibling personal tutors, Sure He didn't have Natsu's enchanced body or Yumi's natural gift for Genjutsu, Naruto knew one thing with absolute certanty He was smart no, He was Very smart, He could easily understand complex processes and theorys with ease, he easily understood how the human body worked and it's natural weakpoints. Fuinjutsu theory was also something he could grasp even better than most other subjects, but he could attribute this to His Uzumaki blood which he also researched and was surprised that the Uzumaki Clan was one of the strongest in the world but was of course killed because of this claim by the combined force of Kumogakure and Iwagakure.

SMASH!

"What the?" Naruto was broke out of his thoughts by a loud noise, then he realised that he wandered to the outskirts of the village probably near the training grounds.

He peaked through the bushes and saw a tall sickly looking Jonin with a sword specifically a Katana with a square bronze guard and red hilt (handle).

"Who's watching me." He called out looking to where Naruto was currently hiding.

"Hehe just me" Naruto said chuckling lightly while rubbing the back of his head as he walked out of the bush and onto the clear field.

"You are Namikaze Naruto-sama." The Jonin muttered clearly shocked.

"Please don't call me that just Naruto will do, and whats your name?" Naruto pleaded then asked politely.

"I'm Hayate Gekko" Hayate introduced himself politely

"You're pretty good with that sword right?" Naruto asked.

"Well I don't mean to brag but apart from the ANBU, I'm probably one of the best in the village." Hayate replied modestly sheathing his Katana in the process.

"Can you teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Teach you but, I don't think I should." Hayate muttered shocked and slightly conflicted.

"Please teach me how to use a sword." Naruto demanded quietly with determination shining in his eyes.

Hayate stared into the Azure eyes which seemed to glow with sheer resolve. How could he refuse such an eager student and if he was as intelligent as the Academy Teachers Proclaimed maybe he could master his Jutsu the Mikazuki no Mai.

"Fine but I won't be easy on you Hokage's son or not" Hayate finally stated after several moments of quiet.

Naruto smiled widely, his white teeth shining brightly.

"Then lets start Hayate-Sensei" Naruto exclaimed happily.

* * *

Around 5 months have passed since that day, It's now early October the Twins Birthday is coming up on the tenth, Naruto's own came and passed on the twenty ninth of September Naruto turned 10 of course his party was a rather private affair close friends and family only.

It's a shame that these happy days will soon come to an end due to a simple mistake but this will make Naruto into a man who can destroy all in his path and even dare it be said, slay a god.

Naruto yawned loudly as he shuffled to the bathroom, nature calls and all that but on his way back, he heard voices specifically adult voices from downstairs and Naruto being the curious child he is went to investigate.

In the dining room five people sat the first two where his Parents Minato and Kushina sitting side by side opposite Jiraiya the Toad Sage his siblings Godfather, next to him was the siblings Godmother Tsunade Senju whom remained in the village due to Minato's persuasion (Begging) and the final person was Naruto's own Godfather the Copy-Nin Kakashi Hatake whom was leaning on a counter nonchalantly.

"A prophecy has been told by the Great Toad Sage, He's been talking about a person who wields the power of a demon who will save the world from a great calamity, I think he's talking about Natsu or Yumi" Jiraiya stated clearly looking seriously at both Minato and Kushina.

"So what that old toad has been saying things like that for years" Tsunade said eloquent as usual.

"But it's more specific this time referring to a person wielding a demon's power and let's face it Natsu and Yumi are children of extremely strong Shinobi and they both have part of the Kyubi sealed within them, they are destined for greatness" Jiraiya reasoned keeping his tone even.

"So what do you think we should do then Jiraiya?" Kushina asked staring right at him.

"We should up their training, start teaching them the more advanced techniques like the Rasengan" Jiraiya explained.

"What but they might not be able to" Kushina started but trailed off looking at her Husband.

"C'mon Kushina their our children if any kids can do it they can!" Minato exclaimed in a reassuring manner.

"And I'm gonna have to teach them about the Kyubi then." Kushina muttered, eyes downcast.

"Not until they are older, around early teens like when you started to learn." Minato assured her.

"What but Minato" Jiraiya stammered.

Minato looked sharply at Jiraiya, who then backed down to the demands.

"What about Naruto, Don't you think he might get jealous if you put all your attention on the Twins" Kakashi said opening his mouth for the first time.

The others looked shocked at what he said, while Minato and Kushina went slightly pale about forgetting their eldest who while quieter was still loving towards his siblings and parents.

"He'll be fine, you said He's getting trained by Hayate, He'll take care of Naruto right now the twins take priority Naruto will understand when He's older." Jiraiya reasoned

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya after he said that.

"Are you saying Naruto's not as important as the Twins?" Tsunade asked her voice dead even.

"Right now yes, the Twins will help this world achieve peace." Jiraiya reasoned coldly.

This time Kakashi glared harshly his one eye showing a fraction of his anger.

"I hate to say it but maybe He's right" Minato finally spoke much to the shock of Kushina who was now staring shocked at him.

"MINATO You can't be serious this is our oldest" Kushina shouted angrily

"Kushina please, if we do this then maybe the world will get the peace so many hope for then we can apologise and make it to Naruto after everything is said and done." Minato reasoned looking at his distraught wife.

Kushina went silent after that, thinking over what has been said and then nodded her head jerkily.  
"So the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" Tsunade spoke coldly

"In this case, yes they do" Jiraiya stated.

Kakashi simply turned and left through the kitchen window while Tsunade started walking over to the slightly open door, where Naruto was currently hiding where when he noticed Tsunade walking over snapped out of his shock and ran quietly back up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed in the darkness, any fatigue he did have was long gone his young mind was working overtime coping with these revelations.

Point 1, Jiraiya believes that because of a vague prophecy by an ancient toad that Natsu or Yumi will bring peace to the world using a demon's power, which leads to point two.

Point 2, his younger siblings each have a piece of the Kyubi no Yoko sealed within them, that he could believe since he was deep into advanced Fuinjutsu theory but that means that their unusual prowess in Tai and Genjutsu respectively which means that since Chakra is can be split in Yin and Yang that meant, Natsu got Yang and Yumi got Yin, well now that this is sorted and stored he can move to point three.

Point 3, they knew about his training with Hayate despite the fact that he was extremely proficient in Chakra Sensing and yet they still slipped by him, that pissed him off but at least they didn't know that he actually finished training under Hayate since last week he mastered the Mikazuki no Mai, that at least was a good point.

Now since he was sorted through all that crap he could move on and think about something very important, his future it was clear now that he didn't truly have one in Konoha since it seems he would be left in the dust for his Brother and Sister which was annoying, but what about outside of Konoha that was an interesting thought to him after all there all plenty of strong people in the world not just within Konoha. His eyes turned to the Katana Hayate gave him as a present since he mastered all the forms Hayate taught him, he could defend himself if push comes to shove and since he would still be within the Land of Fire where the only trouble was more than likely untrained bandits, now that he started thinking about it he couldn't stop and it was looking very appealing.

_'No I can't leave now it might bring suspicion but in maybe one or two weeks, he could use his basic Fuinjutsu to seal all the things he needs into scrolls, maybe make them waterproof as a precaution and obviously I take the Katana and maybe head to the Land of Iron and learn about true Kenjutsu there instead of the Shinobi style, Well then that's what I'll do'_ Naruto's mind was made up this was the path he would follow even if it kills him or worse.

The Journey Begins.

* * *

End Chapter 2 Naruto Namikaze

AN: Well that's Chapter 2 longer than one since it was full of exposition and mainly showing a young Naruto's mind and his genuine intelligence.

Now onto the most important matter (To Some People) Pairings

I will be honest I originally I didn't think about even doing a pairing but the more I do, I'm leaning towards an unusual one my personal favourites incase you want to are in no particular order:

Naruto/Tayuya

Naruto/Yugito

Naruto/Amaru

I should Probably tell you all now, there will be no Konoha girls for a pairing and there will never be a Harem as i happen to hate them.

Hokage: Fire Shadow, The leader of the Konohagakure no sato

Konohagakure no sato: Village Hidden Within the Leaves, One of the strongest Villages within the elemental nations.

Shinobi: Ninja (Ninja Originated in the west), the main military soldier in the world.

Hiraishin: Flying Thunder God, A technique apparantly created by the Second Hokage which Minato somehow learned and got famous because of it.

Taijutsu: Body Techniques, Refers to most physical skills used by Ninja.

Genjutsu: Illusionary Techniques, Jutsu which revolve around the manipulation of the five senses to mislead targets and with a powerful enough Genjutsu kill people.

Fuinjutsu: Sealing Techniques, Jutsu which requires specific markings drawn with ink or blood onto a medium and can be used for a variety of effects usually sealing things away.

Kumogakure no sato: Village Hidden Within the Clouds, A very militaristic village ruled by the Raikage.

Iwagakure no sato: Village Hidden Within the Rocks, A village which has a very antagonistic relationship with Konoha because of Minato's actions during the war.

Chakra: The Main power of the Naruto world it seems to exist within every living thing and Humans can be trained to harness this power for various methods of attack and defense.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Sensei

AN: This is where shit starts happening, Naruto realising the World is a much bigger place than he thought and that plans no matter how good can and will go wrong along with his first kill and the most important part meeting his Ronin Sensei.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3 Meeting The Sensei

Naruto groaned he felt like shit and an idiot, but mostly like shit he probably looked like it too. The week he decides to leave is the week that the Land of Fire's raining season starts, just his luck.

But still Naruto being who he is, meaning a stubborn Uzumaki he continued to trudge on through the forest with wet unstable mud at his feet and rain pouring down on him, at least he was wearing a black cloak with a hood the cloak itself went down to his ankles and had two thin slits were he could push his arms out if need be. underneath that he wore simple clothes with the standard sandals and black pants with a white shirt, and his trusty Katana sheathed at his waist.

"Thank Kami for warming Seals, pretty sure I'd be dead of pneumonia by now" Naruto muttered to himself

When he saw light in his peripheral vision, his head snapped towards it and he could see a small village, So Naruto picked his pace up moving rather gracefully across the unstable terrain which was due to his training with Hayate after all swordsmanship is a very precise art to those who wish to master it.

When he did finally arrive he noted that something was wrong, even though it was currently in a downpour the village was far to quiet which means that something is very wrong within the village but he couldn't do anything without knowledge of the situation which was annoying but Naruto was pretty sure he could handle anything that was thrown at him.

He entered the town's inn which was barren with only an older man nodding off at the bar, So Naruto walked up to him and cleared his throat startling him.

"Welcome to Takashi's Inn how may I help you." The Old Man greeted politely.

"I want a room." Naruto stated.

"Are you sure you can afford it little boy." He asked sceptically.

"Yes I can now give me a key please." Naruto demanded he really was not in a good mood.

"Ah okay any preference?" He asked slightly startled by Naruto's manner.

"Yes a room near the back, on the end of the hallway." Naruto said in a calmer more even tone.

"Ah I have the perfect room." He said happily and turned around to wear all the keys were hanging grabbing a key from the top row then turned back with a smile although it was forced.

"That'll be 200 Ryo a night then." He stated

Naruto was surprised that was very cheap for a inn this size, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna complain about it and handed over the required amount but damn his curiosity.

"Why so cheap?" Naruto asked well more like had to ask.

"You're a young lad and it looks like ya might be in a bit of trouble." He answered clearly looking at the cloaked 10 year old.

"Thanks Old Man, what's your name?" Naruto thanked him then had to ask his name as a courtesy.

"It's Zenmaru, huh It's funny most people assume It's Takashi." He answered with a laugh

"Well assumptions are for idiots thank you Zenmaru-San" Naruto thanked then picked his key up and turned to the only other door in the front area of the inn.

"What about you boy, ya gotta name?" Zenmaru asked

"Hm It's Kai" Naruto replied giving an Alias he just made up.

"Kai huh you don't seem like a Kai to me" Zenmaru muttered to himself as Naruto entered the hallway to the rooms.

Naruto looked at the room he just entered, It was nice but plain but it was to be expected since it was an inn. There was a bed in the right corner opposite a desk and chair which was all Naruto needed.

"Well I can set up here until the rain passes, good job It's comfortable or looks It at least." Naruto murmured to himself.

He took off his cloak and shivered slightly due to the loss of heat, and then proceeded to unseal a basic Calligraphy kit and set it up on the table along with some blank scrolls.

"Gotta make do with what I got." He muttered as he turned around and collapsed on his bed, kicking off his sandals and getting comfortable.

'I wonder if leaving was the right thing to do, I'm still young even by Shinobi standards, but I did master Hayate-Sensei's style faster than anyone else even then I haven't killed anyone before, would I be able to do it?' Naruto mused and questioned himself until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up early and decided to work on creating various Fuinjutsu scrolls to help just in case he did come across Shinobi, It was around lunchtime he decided to take a break and go get food, so he put on his cloak put his katana around his waist and checked his kunai and shuriken supply then put his hood up and left his room locking it behind him.

He walked back into the Inn's main area namely the combined Bar and lets say restrurant for now.

One thing Naruto instantly noticed is the lack of people, it was afternoon lunchtime yet there were only around 5 people including the bartender Zenmaru.

Naruto walked up to the bar and took a seat taking the time to actually look around, Zenmaru he noticed looked very old despite the fact that his small amount of Chakra was younger than his appearance.

"What would you like Kai-San?" Zenmaru asked politely.

"Water please, and while you're at it can you tell me what's going on around here?" Naruto requested lowly.

Zenmaru merely looked a mix of shocked and scared, but still maintaining some composure got a glass and filled it with water and placed it in front of Naruto.

"Well?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"There are bandits on the outskirts of the village who extort us and kill anyone who disobeys" Zenmaru muttered.

"So why not contact Konoha, even if you don't have the money for it they will send Shinobi because you are inside the Land of Fire" Naruto reasoned.

"We cannot anyone who tries to leave the village is caught and killed, we have no one to turn too." Zenmaru sighed sadly looking out the window.

"Well why aren't they here now?" Naruto asked curiously.

"When the rain season starts they simply wait until the end so they don't end up losing resources or men due to the unusually unstable ground around here" Zenmaru explained as he started washing a glass.

"So they've been doing this for years then, I imagine that they've gotten comfortable and complacent then." Naruto mused aloud.

Zenmaru's eyes widened at what Naruto said.

"You can't be serious you're thinking of taking them on!" Zenmaru exclaimed though the other people simply ignored the outburst.

"I'm trained as a Shinobi, while I may be young Bandits don't have access to Chakra so I could take them." Naruto shot back with a certain fire in his eyes.

"So you're going to kill them, Shinobi." Zenmaru said coldly.

"Not now I'm going to wait until the dry season kicks in, which should be soon judging by the light rain now." Naruto said looking right at Zenmaru.

"Fine do what you want, just don't blame me when you get killed, I warned you." Zenmaru sighed and walked away leaving Naruto with his empty glass.

"Well It seems these people really have lost all hope." Naruto mused before standing up and returning to his room.

* * *

Two days later and the rain finally stopped, and Naruto had spent those days planning and preparing doing such things as practicing his various Kata along with sharpening his blade and thinking of how he would take care of, what sounded like a rather small amount of Bandits but this probably meant they they were strong either as individuals or their teamwork could be extremely good. There were multiple possibilities that occurred to Naruto but only one did not enter his head, it was what if he really was in over his head.

Naruto woke up refreshed, today was the day he was gonna go to the camp and kill all the bandits, he had planned and prepared for this now was the time to show what he can do.

He walked until he could see the camp, it consisted of three tents one in the centre coloured green and brown, it was bigger than the other two and looked more like a big cover with three walls and one open side, it had tables and chairs within covered with booze, cigarettes and scrolls.

The other two were the same colour and looked like they could fit maybe 4 people in each, all the tents were positioned in the biggest at the back and the other two on the left and right.

The Bandits themselves were in a circle surrounding two others watching them fight while cheering and throwing Ryo around betting on who would win, despicable bastards.

Naruto quickly dashed up to the ring catching the attention of the two closest to him, at that point when they turned around Naruto jumped and used a basic Battojutsu and took their heads clean off, the blood definitely caught the rest's attention as they all turned to face the cloaked ten year old in shock as the two bodies hit the floor.

"HA well done kid, you killed two of 'em in one strike" A loud voice proclaimed.

Naruto's attention was drawn to the man who spoke, he looked in his late thirties with stringy brown hair in a rough ponytail, he had black blank eyes and was wearing light brown leather armour with dark underclothes.

He noticed the shock in Naruto's eyes and grinned widely in recognition.

"Was that your first time killing?" He asked then smiled when he noticed Naruto's mouth open slightly in surprise.

"It is well I gotta congratulate ya kid, two decapitated in one swing you got skill." He said in a congratulatory manner.

Naruto was still shocked especially at the amount of blood that poured from their necks, but lucky for him he could compartmentalise his thoughts and feelings as such the disgust and horror he felt and instead focused on the Bandit talking to him when he truly looked at the man he felt shocked, he knew that face after all.

"You're Ryoji Mishima, the Jonin who helped bring down Yugakure." Naruto said shocked as he straightened up and got into a one handed sword stance.

"Heh so you know me by face alone, ya musta memorised the Bingo Book well what ya gonna do now then boy?" Ryoji asked mockingly.

"Kill you." A short simple eloquent reply.

"Get 'im!" Ryoji commanded

The first few bandits that charged in were cut down near instantly, not even hitting Naruto as he cut through them heading for Ryoji, who had armed himself with a Kusarigama and got into a stance where he was holding the sickle end and spinning the heavy weight.

"Hiken: Tsukikage." Naruto announced as he leapt forward so fast he left an after-image which some of tha bandits attacked, Naruto appeared in front of Ryoji and gave a vertical slash which took his left eye.

"YA LITTLE BASTARD!" Ryoji roared as blood spurted from his eye as he stumbled backwards.

Naruto sensed a bandit behind raising his axe to split Naruto in half, Naruto simply turned around and gave him a deep slash in the chest, then stabbed the other bandit in the heart when he approached form his side.

"GOT YA, BASTARD!" Ryoji shouted as he swung the iron weight at Naruto, who prepared to dodge.

Naruto was about to jump out the way when he noticed the bandit he just stabbed held onto his leg, gripping hard.

"Shit." Was all Naruto managed to get out before the weight smashed into his ribs sending him crashing into the ground causing him to skid for a few extra metres.

"Well kid ya tried, even took my but this is where I end you." Ryoji muttered menacingly, brandishing the sickle.

The one remaining bandit other than Ryoji stood next to Naruto about to hold him down when, out of nowhere a Wakizashi impaled him in the neck, spurting blood over Naruto.

"What the, who's the deadman who threw that!" Ryoji shouted at the thick bushes and trees.

"GAHAHA That'd be me!" A voice proclaimed from the forest.

The man that walked out of the foliage was old with numerous wrinkles over his face and even a deep diagonal scar across his cheek, he had amber eyes with dull grey hair that was still slightly spiky at the back. He was wearing a simple plain black Kimono and Hakama the only thing out of place was the two sword sheathes tied on the right side of his waist, an empty Wakizashi sheath which was black in colour, the other was a Katana with a white Hilt (Handle) and a bronze circular guard with a dragon pattern paired with a blood red sheath.

"Here I was walking into town, when I smelt blood so I came to investigate and came across dead bandits, a kid who seems skilled with a sword and a one eyed bastard about to kill 'im" The Old Man continued looking at Naruto who managed to get to his knees, breathing deeply.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryoji ground out spinning the sickle this time.

"I'm the great Hitokiri Kizaki Gensai!" He proclaimed proudly looking at Ryoji observing for a reaction.

"Hitokiri, ha never heard of ya Old Man time ta die!" Ryoji shouted as he took a stance to throw the sickle.

He never got the chance Kizaki just disappeared and reappeared behind Ryoji about to sheath his Katana as if he just drawn it.

"You're a 100 years to early to think of beating me." Kizaki stated as he sheathed his blade with a click, which seemed to cause an extremely deep X-shaped slash to open up on Ryoji's chest.

"What the fu." Was all Ryoji managed to gurgle out before he hit the floor with a dull thump.

"Well that was boring." Kizaki commented as he stood infront of the still wheezing Naruto.

"Looks like he cracked ya ribs with that weight, well I suppose I could help ya since ya impressed me with that attack." Kizaki said looking down at Naruto.

"You." Was all Naruto managed before he fell unconscious.

"Pft seems like ya need more training on how to handle pain brat, well is guess I could take ya in for a while see if ya worthy." Kizaki stated to the unconscious 10 year old.

Not the best first meeting, but it was fate that brought Kizaki to Naruto, now his journey truly begins.

End Chapter 3 Meeting the Sensei

* * *

AN: Well then, thank god that s finished I had so many different scenarios in my head how this could of happened, The Original draft of this was simply Naruto living, training and interacting with the villagers to get a good grip of their plight, but I decided that 2 chapters without any actual fighting was enough so I rewrote it with Naruto fighting the bandits and getting saved by his future sensei Kizaki Gensai The First Sword Fiend. I think it went well, hope ya'll enjoyed it.

Now as for the pairings, I have finally decided on the romance sub-plot(s) and will not reveal the girl or add her as another character until the relevant chapter is reached.

Now I was just gonna translate everything like I had before but honestly you can find most of all this on the Naruto Wikia, apart from Ryoji he was an OC created to well die but still show Naruto he's not as strong as he thinks he is.


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto's Resolve

AN: This is where Naruto's training begins and will show him maturing too, I'm thinking about a time-skip coming up around Chapter 5-6 which will go to when normal canon begins but 4 is about the beginning of Naruto's training.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4 Naruto's Resolve

Naruto groaned as he woke up, of course then he remembered why he passed out in the first place and shot up but had to wince when he felt his poor ribs creek in protest.

Then he looked around, he was in a cave with a fire pit in the centre with a pot hanging over it he was on a bed near the back next to the wall, there was also a table and chairs near the fire pit, as well as chests that were filled with the brim with either food or random stuff.

"So you're finally up brat, ya pretty tough kid after all you recovered from having all your ribs on the left side smashed." Kizaki's voice rang out.

Naruto's head snapped towards the entrance to the cave where Kizaki sat on a rock smoking a pipe with his Wakizashi and Katana leaning against the rock, Naruto instantly noticed something amazing about the Katana it had it's own Chakra signature.

"That Katana." Naruto muttered trailing off at the end, looking straight at it.

"Ah you're a Sensor then, to be able to feel Tenro's Chakra an it looks like you can feel some of It's true nature." Kizaki noticed happily smiling as he puffed on his pipe.

"Why'd you save me?" Naruto asked suspiciously, staring right at Kizaki.

"Hmmm, well ya got some skill you're still nothin' compared to me but that can change if I decide to teach ya." Kizaki explained not even staring at Naruto.

"Who the hell says I want your teachings Old Man." Naruto shot back glaring at him.

"HA Ya got spunk kid, maybe you'll be better than my last Bastard of an apprentice!" Kizaki said while chuckling.

"You had an apprentice?" Naruto asked.

"Bah he was a failure, but you're not like him you have that certain quality." Kizaki explained.

"Well why would I want to be trained by you?" Naruto asked once again.

"Brat you're a bit arrogant, yeah you're skilled but I could easily kill ya and throw your body away like trash, first I gotta test you see if you really have what it takes instead of just posturin'." Kizaki said as he glared at Naruto sending a minor amount of Killing Intent at him.

Naruto stiffened before instinctively reaching for his Katana which he just realised wasn't at his waist.

"Heh at least ya got the right instincts for a swordsman, Your Katana's on the left side of the bed." Kizaki told Naruto as he jumped off the rock and onto his feet.

"Come on then get ya sword and we'll see if ya got the balls to this." Kizaki commanded him as he walked out of the cave.

"Tch Old Bastard." Naruto muttered as he put his Katana around his waist and followed him out the cave.

* * *

The cave was located on a small mountain with one side being the forests of the Land of Fire and the other was pure grass lands. It seemed to change naturally the only big disturbance was the mountain itself.

"Where the hell are we Old Man?" Naruto questioned looking over at Kizaki whom was standing on the only flat part of the mountain.

It looked big enough for a fight on even ground with a good couple of meters vertical and horizontal.

"We're at the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Grass, Kusagakure's around 3-4km that way." Kizaki answered and pointed at the grassy side of the mountain.

"Wow you carried me pretty far." Naruto said slightly shocked.

"Not really when you have completely managed to control every muscle and bone consciously in your body and mastered a Kenjutsu style, things like distance loose its meaning." Kizaki muttered and turned around to look at Naruto, his own Katana Tenro in his left hand.

"So what exactly are you testing for?" Naruto asked once again whilst mulling over Kizaki's words.

"Your skill and your Determination." Was his short answer.

Then he burst forward drawing his sword at high-speed and slashed at Naruto's chest which he barely managed block chipping his Katana slightly in the process. Naruto counter-attacked immediately going for Kizaki's throat but he blocked with the flat side of Tenro getting into a sword lock.

"Well brat ya reactions are spectacular and you have that Killer Instinct put into ya attacks, If I didn't block that you woulda took my head off without regret, yes that's good kid keep impressing me and maybe I'll teach ya somethin' about Kenjutsu." He chortled while putting more pressure on Tenro pushing Naruto back, making him loose ground.

"Damn Old Bastard!" Naruto muttered while trying to redirect the weight of Tenro.

Naruto managed to break free and slashed twice in rapid succession both times being blocked, but he managed to push Kizaki back a bit giving him a minor amount of breathing room.

"Well let's see if ya have what I'm really lookin' for" Kizaki muttered to himself and sheathed his blade and took up a Battojutsu stance.

Naruto analysed his stance and thought about the different ways he could slash from that angle, of course Naruto knew that there was a small opening with Battojutsu after the slash they have to re-sheathe the blade so in that moment he would have to attack.

Kizaki didn't disappoint but it was different this time he just dissapeared then reappeared in-front of Naruto mid swing, which Naruto couldn't block let alone dodge it. So Naruto got a pretty deep cut across his chest and then he fell to his knee's as Kizaki stepped back sheathed his sword and looked down at the injured Naruto.

"Well whatta ya gonna do now Brat, that's a pretty deep cut ya got." Kizaki questioned.

Naruto looked at his wound then his chipped Katana and was very pissed off, He hadn't even saw Kizaki move there was just a slight movement in his ankles then he reappeared in-front of him mid godamn swing.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto gasped out.

"It was one of my basic Techniques, It's name is Senso." Kizaki answered clearly.

"Old Man I'm gonna kill you." Naruto said as he forced himself into a standing position, his eyes blazing with resolve and determination.

'That's It I gotta use the Mikazuki no Mai, It's the fastest and best Technique I know' Naruto thought while his eyes glared into Kizaki's own which seemed to be happy for some reason.

'First the Initial acceleration' Naruto thought as he burst forth creating an after-image behind him.

'Second acceleration' His thought continued as he suddenly changed direction to Kizaki's right, the sudden change increased his speed even further and made a second after-image.

'Now the strike' Naruto shouted in his head as he brought his Katana down for a vertical slash aiming to take his right arm off.

Naruto managed to give Kizaki a shallow cut on his shoulder, but Kizaki still saw Naruto's attacked and rammed Tenro's hilt straight into his stomach stopping all acceleration.

"That was good kid, ya got the stuff I was looking for, you pass congrats." Kizaki muttered as he looked at Naruto's shocked face.

"Fuck you." Naruto gasped before he passed out again.

"Yeah you're gonna be the perfect successor to my Ogame-Style." Kizaki mused to himself.

* * *

Later in the day, the sun was finally setting, casting an orange glow over the forest and mountain, Kizaki was once again seated on the rock smoking happily. Which is when Naruto woke up again with his shirt off and wound crudely stitched up.

"Well you're not a good medic Old Man." Naruto noted as he looked at the odd stitch pattern.

"Bah I'm a damn Swordsman not a medic, I kill people not stitch them up!" Kizaki barked at Naruto.

Then there was silence again as Naruto contemplated what happened to him while Kizaki was staring thoughtfully.

"What's yer name Brat, ya my new apprentice gotta now yer name at least." Kizaki asked.

"It's Kai, Kai Uzumaki." Naruto responded using his alias from the village and his Mother's maiden name.

"Heh an Uzumaki, no wonder you're such a tough bastard I Fought plenty of Uzumaki back in the war days they were annoyin' to put down cause they kept gettin' back up and since they had fuckloads of Chakra they could keep using Jutsu till ya killed em." Kizaki laughed to himself as if reminiscing about those days.

"But I never saw a blonde Uzumaki before." He noted staring right at Naruto.

"Well I look more like my Father than Mother." Naruto defended himself.

"Well anyways, I'm Kizaki Gensai in case yer forgot I've been fightin' for years even before you were a twinkle in daddies eye." Kizaki introduced himself in a unique manner.

"You said you've fought in wars, against who and when?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well brat the first one I fought in was the First Shinobi World War, Ninja from Iwagakure were stupid enough to attack us Samurai in the Land of Iron, I was young back then but me and my best friend went to the front-lines and fought all the bastards off ah good times." Kizaki explained in a happy manner.

"Then was the Second war that was when I fought that Bastard Monkey He burned my arm real good but I left 'im with something to remember me by, I think that was also when I fought that upstart Hanzo he thought he was so great but when I rammed a sword into his lung he changed his tune, heard he was coughing poisonous blood bubbles for a coupla weeks after." Kizaki said proudly.

"The Third one was boring nothin' really happened since the Land of Iron was left alone after the first two I think it was because the Shinobi realised how stupid it was to attack Samurai." Kizaki finished trailing off.

"You fought the Third Hokage and Hanzo the Salamander and lived even wounded them!" Naruto exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Hell yeah I did but ya won't find me in any history book kid, I'm not the person they would want to put in since it was a Samurai kicking Shinobi ass, plus the fact that they called me 'The Sword Fiend' and even ran on site when they saw me comin' those where the days Kid, full of fun." Kizaki chortled still in his happy mood.

"So then when am I gonna start training Old Man?" Naruto asked staring at him.

"After you answer this question to my satisfaction, you ready?" Kizaki asked Naruto seriously.

"Yeah." Was his simple reply.

"What is the goal in combat?" Kizaki asked turning his full attention on Naruto.

Naruto shivered when Kizaki turned towards him, It was like being looked at by an extremely dangerous predator, as if he was about to rip Naruto's throat out without provocation.

"To win, to obtain victory." Naruto answered clearly, gauging Kizaki's reaction.

"What do you do to obtain such a thing?" Kizaki continued

"Fight till you fall?" Naruto guessed.

"**NO**" Kizaki roared standing up.

"You never give up, even if your enemy tears yer heart outta ya chest, **Ya get back up and take the fucker with ya**, never let any enemy have the satisfaction of winning!" Kizaki exclaimed loudly and passionately.

Naruto stared in wonder at this man, like he could truly see him for the first time this was a man who has fought people with monstrous strength and obtained such a power for himself in order to simply enjoy the fight against such people. A man who wields his sword with pride and unrivalled technique and power, one who cut down so many people he earned both fear and respect from his enemies.

"Now then I want ya to take this." Kizaki threw something at Naruto, who caught it easily what he had was a small brown berry with a hard exterior.

"These grow on this mountain, I want ya to find as many as ya can then put them in a bowl, mash 'em up then use the juice to dye yer hair." Kizaki commanded.

"Why?" Was Naruto's simple question.

"Cause yer don't want people to know who yer are, 'an there's not many people with blonde hair in the world so we gotta change it, if ya wanna remain unknown." Kizaki explained to Naruto.

"Okay then, thanks." Naruto muttered.

"Don't thank me, when ya get back I'm gonna beat my Ogame-Style into yer mind and body, yer gonna despise me kid." Kizaki said with a bloodthirsty smile.

Naruto stood up and threw his shirt back on.

"Looking forward to it Kizaki-Sensei." Naruto said with a smile before leaving the cave.

"Hmm Kizaki-Sensei, I like it" Kizaki muttered with a smile.

Now Naruto's journey truly begins as his Apprenticeship under Kizaki Gensai would stay with him until the day he died.

End Chapter 4 Naruto's Resolve

* * *

AN: Chapter 4 is done, now I can probably say that there will be a time-skip for Chapter 5 probably about 2-3 years and remember Canon is 4-5 years away as of this chapter. Naruto will probably have a couple of adventures and meet a couple of people because of this.

Thinking about having an Omake next chapter showing everyone's reactions to Naruto leaving and the few weeks after, so it wouldn't be an Omake per say more of a little excerpt of the original chapter 4.

Pairing(s) have been decided for Naruto, a couple of people may be surprised at how the romance will happen cause Naruto may like more than one girl but will never have two girls at once.

Ogame: Giant Tortoise, Comes from the Manga Gamaran I mentioned in chapter 1, but it will be customised to the Naruto World Mechanics.

Senso: Flash Run, Original technique It's an acceleration technique that will be explained some time in the future.


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations & Training

AN: Well I had a hard time deciding what this chapter would be about, But I decided that It's gonna be a mix of the original idea which was a chapter showing what was going on in Konoha, The other was the true beginning of Naruto's training. So this chapter is gonna be a mix of the two, showing events in Konoha and Naruto's training, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 Revelations & Training

In Konoha around about two days after Naruto left, It was Kushina who noticed something was wrong well missing would be more accurate but she didn't know that.

It truly came to light when at dinner Kushina had asked Natsu to get his Older Brother, of course all Natsu found was an empty and barren room, devoid of all life. He reacted the only way the 7 year old can, He ran down the stairs shouting for his Mother and told her what he found, of course that led to Kushina sprinting up the stairs and checking for herself it was then that it sunk in Naruto was gone.

Kushina immediately contacted Minato who came home right away and inspected the room thoroughly and discovered that all of Naruto's sealing paper and scrolls were all gone obviously meaning he left willingly, which of course left to this current discussion.

"Why would he leave, was he being threatened?" Kushina questioned herself looking rather distraught.

Kushina, Minato and Kakashi were all sat back were it started, the dining room funny how such a place was a pivotal point.

"So that means he left willingly but why would he do such a thing." Minato asked himself in contemplation

"Maybe he heard you that night when we talked about the twins with Jiraiya and Tsunade." Kakashi offered.

"So he got jealous and left." Minato said.

"Or he got annoyed at the fact his parents were going to pass him off and essentially ignore him until later in life." Kakashi shot at Minato.

"Kakashi" Minato said in a warning manner, glaring at him.

"No He's probably right if he had heard It he was probably angry so he left, Naruto's a very smart boy he probably planned all of it out." Kushina explained with tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Kushina." Minato muttered miserably, looking like he wanted to comfort her but something was holding him back.

"So I'll go look for him, maybe convince him to come back." Kakashi offered as he stood up.

"Please." Was all Kushina said.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Minato and Kushina alone.

"I told it was wrong Minato, I Told You." Kushina growled out glaring right at Minato.

Now was where Kushina's Protective instincts came out in full force.

"Kushina I." Minato began.

"No Minato No, just stop you can sleep on the couch tonight." Kushina said as she got up and walked out.

"Damn it." Was all Minato could mutter as he slumped down in the chair.

* * *

Back in the present, Naruto with brown and less spiked hair was currently kneeling in-front of Kizaki while he was explaining some concepts of the Ogame-Style to him.

"So as I was saying the Ogame-Style has two main sets of Techniques the first being Battojutsu, the second is Drawn Kenjutsu meaning that the Katana is drawn Understand?" Kizaki lectured.

"Yeah I get it, It's for versatility isn't it you know incase you wanna surprise the enemy with an attack and after the Drawn Techniques can be used to kill anything else." Naruto replied with understanding in his eyes.

"Good brat, now It's time to begin the physical training stand up." Kizaki ordered

Naruto stood up immediately.

"Now strip." Kizaki commanded.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

Around 1 week ago Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to track Naruto and did indeed managed to follow him up to the village were Naruto stayed for a couple of days.

Kakashi walked into the village with Pakkun sniffing around, searching for Naruto' scent.

"Kakashi I've got picked up a strong trace from over there." Pakkun said pointing with his paw at the Takeshi's Inn.

"Well at least we know he has money." Kakashi mused looking around at the villagers who seemed very festive, smiling and even drinking sake.

He walked into the Inn and business was booming all the tables and chairs were taken with happy drunken people celebrating something, behind the Bar was an older man happily giving drinks away with a wide smile on his face.

"Ah excuse me can I talk to you?" Kakashi asked the Innkeeper.

He turned to face Kakashi looked at his Forehead Protector, seemed to note the symbol then looked at Kakashi with a somewhat subdued look on his face.

"What can I do for you Shinobi-san?" He asked politely.

"Have you had a Blonde 10 year old stay here?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm I don't know about blonde but a cloaked younger looking child did stay here for a couple of days before leaving." The Innkeeper replied.

"When and why did he leave?" Kakashi pressed.

"He told me he would kill the Bandits terrorising this village and he did, afterwards some Old Man came and asked for his things, I didn't believe him but He just broke down the door took the kids stuff and disappeared." He explained to Kakashi.

"He killed Bandits, which way was the camp." Kakashi asked shocked his mind still reeling over the Innkeepers revelations.

"Hm It's a bit of a walk south of the village, keep walking and you can't miss it." The Innkeeper answered.

"Thanks." Kakashi muttered as he turned and walked out of the village.

As soon as Kakashi left the Inn he used the Shunshin and blurred right through the village and into the village with Pakkun hanging onto his shoulder.

"Kakashi I smell old blood." Pakkun informed.

"I know I can too it's a lot." Kakashi murmured.

Then they arrived at the abandoned camp, the bodies still there but they had been picked apart by scavenger animal but were still somewhat discernible.

"That one there is Ryoji Mishimi a high ranked Jonin from Yugakure who sold all of it's secrets to the highest bidder then killed the Jonin Commander and fled to become a Bandit the only one in the Bingo Book." Kakashi explained numbly.

"Kakashi Naruto's scent completely disappears here, It's like he was here then was gone." Pakkun explained his unique feeling.

"It must have been that Old Man who took his stuff from the Inn, Naruto couldn't of killed Ryoji no matter how much he trained with Hayate." Kakashi mused aloud looking around.

"So what are you going to do now?" Pakkun asked.

"Go home and tell Minato-Sensei." Kakashi answered.

"I'll go then." Pakkun said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it." Kakashi muttered before using the Shunshin heading back to Konoha.

* * *

Back in Konoha, in the Hokage's office Minato (After spending a night on the couch) was talking to Hayate more specifically asking about Naruto's training.

"So how much did you manage to teach him Hayate?" Minato asked though the order was clear.

"Well I taught him Basic Chakra Control like Tree Climbing and also the academy three but he already knew how to do them, I also taught him basic Taijutsu and Genjutsu theory." Hayate answered.

"I see and how much of the Konoha Style Kenjutsu did you teach him?" Minato pressed on.

"All of it." Was Hayate's short answer.

"What do you mean all of it." Minato said somewhat impatient.

"I mean I taught Him all I knew even the Mikazuki no Mai and he then practised by sparring with me until he mastered everything." Hayate expanded.

Being shocked was an understatement as Minato's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Okay Hayate you can go." Minato said still very shocked.

Hayate bowed then walked out the office just as Kakashi entered.

"Minato-Sensei what's wrong?" Kakashi asked at seeing his face.

"Nothing Kakashi, give me your report please." Minato recovered from his shock then requested.

"Well I managed to track him to a small village within the Land of Fire's borders, that town was under threat from a Bandit brigand led by Ryoji Mishima and it seems that Naruto managed to kill some of the bandits while, this is only speculation but an Old Man killed Ryoji." Kakashi reported.

"He's already killed." Minato muttered sadly.

"Tell me why do you think an unknown Old Man killed Ryoji, and how did you even know it was an old man?" Minato asked.

"Apparently Naruto was staying at an in and when he left after the bandits were killed an Old Man came and took his stuff." Kakashi explained.

"This is troubling an Unknown came and rescued Naruto?" Minato said though it trailed off as a question.

"What should we do?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, we don't know where Naruto is and we have no information on the Old Man, just go take a rest Kakashi." Minato said before standing up to look at the village.

Kakashi left through the window while Minato's mind was racing thinking about the past, present and the future he was rather worried.

_'If I didn't get so happy about the prophecy this wouldn't have happened I should have remained calm and more rational but it was the first time I felt that the real Child of Prophecy could really bring peace to this world'_ Minato sighed aloud at these thoughts, it was probably time to get back into his paperwork.

* * *

Back with Kizaki and Naruto who where still training on the mountain, Naruto was just putting his shirt back on while Kizaki was closing a small box and placed it on the floor.

"Well how do ya feel Brat?" Kizaki asked grinning at him.

"Violated." Was His reply.

"Ah shut up yer not my type I like women with big breasts, not skinny little brats." Kizaki chortled.

"Now through a punch and you'll see why I put all those Waishin into you're muscles and joints." Kizaki explained.

Naruto threw a punch at an invisible opponent but winced in pain at the action.

"See this is the basis of the Ogame-Style those Waishin have been placed in such a way that if you use your muscles wrong or move your joints in an incorrect manner, It will cause pain depending on how big the movement is." Kizaki explained.

"Wow Old Man that was surprisingly coherent from you." Naruto said in deadpan.

Of course Kizaki walked over to Naruto and pushed him on his ass.

"Now get up Brat without causing those Waishin to hurt." Kizaki commanded.

"I hate you so much." Naruto ground out in pain from falling over.

"Ha good luck." Kizaki mocked before walking inside the cave.

Naruto sat there for a couple of seconds before trying to move while wincing slightly in pain.

"God fucking damn it." Naruto muttered in annoyance.

Naruto's training has only just begun, His time as The Sword Fiend is coming.

* * *

End Chapter 5 Revelations & Training

AN: Well there's chapter 5 gotta say this one was originally all about Konoha and was going to be paced right up to the Twins first birthday without Naruto, but then I decided to show the actual beginning of Naruto's training. Next Chapter will probably be a time-skip too when Naruto is 13 so still 2 years away from Canon but he does have to have some adventures before the shit starts to hit the fan.

Waishin: Tiny Needle, extremely small and light weight needles often used for paralysis by throwing them into joints but as shown they can have training purposes when used right.


	6. Chapter 6 Experience

AN: Well this starts off with the classic time-skip and a basic summary of the training while not revealing to much, and the start of some of Naruto's adventure's before Canon.

* * *

Chapter 6 Experience

A now 13 year old Naruto was walking rather grumpily through a rainy village, He was wearing black pants with shinobi sandals and his ankles were bandaged, his shirt was short sleeved and navy in colour over that he was wearing his black clock with the hood up. Also on his waist was a new Katana this one had a black sheath with a square bronze guard and white hilt.

The reason why Naruto was grumpy, well what else but his dear Sensei who had sent him on a rather unique errand for his training.

'OY Brat there's a rumour about a swordsman terrorising a village in Land of Rivers, go there and don't come back until ya kill him' Kizaki's voice rang out in his head.

Honestly who sends a 13 year old to kill a fully grown man as training, But Naruto was rather happy at the prospect of fighting a strong swordsman what he was really annoyed about was the rain, in case you didn't know Naruto hates rain.

* * *

The village was unsurprisingly barren, whether it was due to the rain or the swordsman Naruto didn't know or really care people just got in the way most of time at least according to the Old Man.

Naruto eye's scanned his surroundings with great precision, that was a plus to working under a master Swordsman you get an eye for even the most minuscule of details, like the fact the house on the left had it's door broken someone most likely broke in. Well Now was good a time as any for information gathering.

Naruto pushed the broken door out of his way and inspected the house, it was trashed chairs and tables broken and overturned, but with Naruto's sharp hearing he heard a gasp from behind a large part of the broken table.

"Come out, I just wanna ask you some questions." Naruto said.

A woman shakily stood up from behind it looking terrified, she was wearing clothes suited to farming and had her black hair pulled into a bun, she looked like she was in her later thirties.

"W-what do you want?" She asked shakily.

"Who done this." Naruto said gesturing to the destroyed furniture

"I-it was the Kurosuki Famiy." She answered looking even more terrified.

"Who the hell are they, give me the full story." Naruto requested.

"They, they came here claiming to liberate the town, from the heavy taxes, ut after they did their leader started burying people alive if they didn't like or went against him."She explained.

"Is he a strong swordsman?" Naruto inquired further.

"Yes he used them once to make an example of one villager who tried to alert a Shinobi village he was cut into pieces." She shivered from the memories.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked but there was a fire in his eyes now.

"Probably by the Gold Mines, Burying my Hu-husband." The woman choked out tear beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Hmm well thanks." Naruto said turning around to leave.

"Wait what are you doing." She exclaimed.

"Gonna go kill him, see ya." Naruto explained before using Senso to disappear.

* * *

What Naruto forgot to do was ask her specific directions, so he was running around blindly looking for anything that resembled a Gold Mine. It took him a while but he eventually came across a giant graveyard, it was rather crude with simple pieces of metal or slabs of stone as grave markers but that was not what Naruto was looking for, he saw 4 people wearing black raincoats.

Naruto smiled one of them was his target, So he jumped down in-front of them catching all of their attention.

"Which one of you is the swordsman?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want with Raiga-Sama." One of them snarled.

"So he's called Raiga huh, that sounds familiar." Naruto mused to himself, ignoring the others.

"You brat Raiga is one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist." One of them exclaimed loudly.

"No he's not. Naruto shot back, as he memorised the Last and greatest generation of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman.

The bigger one lost his temper and attacked Naruto, who simply walked past him like nothing happened.

"Weakling." Was Naruto's comment as deep slashes erupted from his chest causing him to fall forward with a wet splat.

"YOU BASTARD!" A smaller one roared out causing two blades to erupt from bandages on his forearms.

Naruto just cut the others down the same way he did their big friend.

"Damn these guys are weak, barely above what I'd expect from a bandit." Naruto said in a disappointed manner.

He kept walking forward as he sensed two more Chakra signature incoming one was a child s that was rather unique, the other was around Jonin level.

Naruto stopped as the two's arrival was imminent, moments later a Cloaked man with what appeared too be a giant lump on his back appeared in-front of Naruto who just looked unimpressed at them.

"Are you the swordsman?" Naruto asked fed up with searching.

"Hmph so you were looking for me after all, well I am Raiga Kurosuki The Thunder of the Hidden Mist." Raiga introduced himself grandly.

"And you claim to be one of the Seven Swordsman, which you're not you were just an apprentice to Ameyuri Ringo and you poisoned her and took the Thunderswords and ran like a coward." Naruto said to him.

"Grh that bitch was a weakling, I deserved these swords and that spot." Raiga growled out.

"Whatever I don't care, get that kid of your back and draw your swords Raiga." Naruto commanded.

Raiga looked shocked at Naruto's words, of course then he got a grin on his face thinking that it would be an easy fight, oh how wrong he is.

"Ranmaru, watch from over there." Raiga ordered as he took Ranmaru off his back.

Ranmaru looked at Raiga worried, then at Naruto and his eyes widened in fear before nodding at Raiga's command and ran off to a big rock in the distance.

Raiga turned to Naruto who looked annoyed at the delay, Raiga drew two bandaged swords with only their brown leather handles showing, lightning then sparked from underneath the bandages and destroyed them revealing the Kiba in all their glory. They have slim and straight double-edged blades, both with unique additions being an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side.

"So those are the Thunderswords huh, said to be imbued with lightning." Naruto said eyeing the blades with curiosity.

"Yes these are my swords, the ultimate lightning blades!" Raiga exclaimed proudly.

"Ah my Arashi's better." Naruto claimed as he drew his own katana, it had a dark blue hilt and a bronze guard that was circular but with a storm pattern decorating it.

Naruto slipped into a stance with him positioning his body were his left side is facing Raiga and his right side with his Katana was facing away from him and the Katana was pointing downward with it held strongly in Naruto's hand.

"That's a basic side stance." Raiga noted unimpressed as he took up his own stance holding both swords in-front of him.

Naruto blurred forward, then gave Raiga a rising vertical slash, Raiga immidietly tried to step back and managed to avoid a deep wound gaining a shallow cut on his right shoulder, Raiga counter-attacked instantly using the left Kiba he slashed out, Naruto stepped back making it miss him by an inch.

Naruto backed up getting about 1 meter of space between him and Raiga, who had recovered from the attack and got back into his stance.

"You bastard." Raiga growled at Naruto.

'That little bastard isn't as fast as he thinks, since he's shown me his reaction time, also revealing how good he can react to counter-attacks, Now when he attacks this time I'll kill him.' Raiga theorised to himself.

Naruto changed from a side stance to a high stance holding his katana over his head with both hands on it. Then he charged forward to give Raiga another vertical slash only this time something different happened as at the moment Naruto slashed he quickly switched the positions on his left and right hands which caused the trajectory of the slash to instantly change and caught Raiga off guard this time giving him a deep cut diagonally across his chest.

Raiga gasped and pumped Chakra into the Kiba causing lightning to shoot out at Naruto who backed up and dodged while Raiga stumbled back trying to regain his balance, once he did he glared at Naruto as more lightning sparked off the Kiba.

"What the hell was that your slashes trajectory changed." Raiga growled out.

"Mizuchi Kata, 1st Technique Gekirin when you're caught in it's range it's impossible to block." Naruto explained with a smirk.

"Mizuchi Kata is that the name of your style?" Raiga asked.

"No It's one part of my real Kenjutsu." Naruto answered.

"Tch no matter you got lucky, I won't let myself get hit by that again." Raiga growled out as he pumped even more Chakra into the Kiba.

"Raito: Rakurai!" Raiga shouted as he crossed both swords and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky at Naruto.

The bolt crashed into the ground causing a massive discharge and electrical explosion as Raiga looked on with a maniacal grin on his face. Ranmaru however looked awed at the fighting and techniques being used.

"Wow that looked powerful, It might of killed me if it hit." Naruto exclaimed from behind Raiga.

"The fuck." Raiga said shocked, as he spun around to face Naruto who was around 3 meters behind him.

"What?" Naruto questioned innocently.

Raiga realised that Naruto was screwing around with him and instead focused on what Naruto had done, dodging an artificial Lightning bolt was a big deal even if it was slower than natural lightning, it was still impressive.

This time there was no banter as Raiga took Naruto completely seriously as if he was fighting one of his Sensei's former team-mates, He focused completely on Naruto's stance.

Raiga made the first move this time charging foward with lightning concentrated around the Kiba's blades, no longer sparking off chaotically but focused this time. Raiga slashed vertically with the left Kiba, which Naruto dodged but instantly Raiga horizontally slashed with the right, Naruto turned to dodge it but forgot that the Kiba had a bladed prong coming off causing him to misjudge the amount he needed to turn in order to dodge the blade, as such he got a pretty long but shallow cut across his chest added to that was a bad electrical shock and burns from it.

"Gah!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped back and placed a hand over the wound.

Raiga let a real grin appear on his face, he was happy he managed to cut the brat even if it was shallow it meant the kid still needed combat experience.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed freely as he looked at Raiga who looked rather confused.

"This is what Combats' all about, fighting strong opponents, pitting your techniques against, pitting your ideals and resolve against their own, this is whats truly fun about fighting, don't ya agree Raiga." Naruto laughed out happily, unconsciously mimicking his Sensei.

Raiga just stared at Naruto as if trying to comprehend his words, thinking them over then after a couple of moments he allowed a smile to flit across his face.

"Yeah I guess you're right brat, what s your name?" Raiga asked as he returned to his initial stance.

"The names' Kai Uzumaki." Naruto replied using the alias that he got used to over the past couple of years.

"Kai Uzumaki huh, I'll remember that after I send you to Hell." Raiga exclaimed as he charged forward.

"I'd say the same Raiga Kurosuki." Naruto shouted as he too ran forward.

Lighting from the Kiba instead of staying in the blade ran up Raiga's arm and he thrust out with the Kiba in his right hand, Naruto couldn't dodge it as the lightning rapidly increased the speed of the thrust and caught Naruto giving him a deep stab wound in his right shoulder.

Raiga was not without injury in the clash as Naruto managed to give him a good slice on the left side of his ribcage.

They both back up again once again returning to the 3 meter distance, this time however both had smiles on their faces truly enjoying this death-match.

"This has gotta be the most fun I've had in ages." Naruto said while holding his right shoulder, his sword arm.

'Tch It looks like that stab wounded my shoulder more than I thought, My right arms' lost stabbing and slashing power it looks like I'll have to end this soon otherwise he's gonna be able to finish me off when my arm becomes unusable, He is within range for that.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto then lifted his right leg to his chest and fell forward, confusing Raiga as he was still a small distance away. But that surprise faded when as Naruto was near vertical to the ground he slammed his right foot on the ground, due to the forward speed of the fall and using all of his physical strength Naruto achieved extra acceleration and super speed which near instantly closed the distance and delivered a heavy rising diagonal slash to Raiga which sliced his chest right deeply right down to the bone cutting his lungs and clipping his heart.

Naruto then lost his balance and slid off to Raiga's right side while Raiga himself fell back and lost his grip on the Kiba and they clattered to the ground next to him as he took deep gasping breaths.

"Haha good fight Raiga, you're not all talk after all." Naruto commented as he forced himself into a kneeling position looking at Raiga.

"Fuck you brat." Raiga gasped out.

Naruto forced himself to his feet and walked over to Raiga's bleeding body.

"Any last words?." Naruto asked.

"No, but tell me what was that last Technique you used?." Raiga asked.

"Ikazuchi Kata 2nd Technique Shidensen." Naruto answered.

"Ha the Thunder of the Hidden Mist, killed by Lightning how ironic." Raiga laughed out as blood rised up his throat.

"Raiga-sama!" Ranmaru shouted as he ran from the rock to Raiga.

"Ranmaru." Raiga muttered as the implications of his death started setting in.

Ranmaru crouched next to Raiga's dying body, when a cruel laugh rang out from behind them.

"Kukukuku well well, Raiga killed by a mere child." A cruel voice said.

Naruto spun around and his eyes widened at what he saw, a Black haired man with yellow snake-like eyes, and a boy around Naruto's age with white hair and two red dots next to his eyebrows.

"The White Snake." Naruto said shocked. This is when Naruto truly began to learn about strength and the reasons to fight .

End Chapter 6 Experience

* * *

AN: Well this chapter is out later than what I wanted, for two reasons, the first is that I had problems with pacing the fight and the chapter and the second was that I got sick which was pretty shitty.

Well Chapter 6 is done and I wonder who that is at the end. and Naruto's new sword is indeed called Arashi (Storm) It won't be his permanent one yet, Arashi is what Kizaki calls a training Katana made by a very famous sword-smith.

Mizuchi Kata: Form of the Water Dragon, Mizuchi is a legendary dragon in japanese mythology. This Kata is based around special ever-changing slashes.

Geikirin: Imperial Wrath, The 1st Technique of the Mizuchi Kata it changes the trajectory of a slash by swapping positions of the users hands, so if the sword was gripped with his right hand above the left hand this technique is achieved by sliding his right hand down and left hand up.

Ikazuchi Kata: Form of the Lighning and Thunder, A form based around speed and well lightning fast attacks.

Shidensen: Purple Lightning Flash, This is done by using forward falling gravity and using your leg strength to achieve super acceleration which within range makes your opponent unable to keep up, so you can deliver a lightning fast slash.


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontations

AN: This starts right when the last chapter ended with the dreaded meeting between a disguised Naruto and Orochimaru and his little friend.

* * *

Chapter 7 Confrontations

The Rain kept falling on this battlefield, with Naruto, Ranmaru and a dying Raiga on one side with the White Snake and an unknown on the other side.

Naruto glared at the snake-like visage of Orochimaru, while Orochimaru was simply smiling in a fucking creepy manner.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto snapped getting over his shock.

"Kukuku well that young boy behind you is very interesting to me, I wouldn't mind if you gave him to me." Orochimaru requested though there was an edge to his voice.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Ranmaru who looked absolutely terrified, while Raiga who was surprisingly still alive was glaring at Orochimaru with a burning hatred.

Naruto then turned to the White Haired Kid that was his age, who was just staring impassively and seemed to be waiting for Orochimaru's command.

"Brat, here s a final request, don't let him, take Ranmaru and run you can't beat him." Raiga requested.

Naruto sighed then turned his eyes back to Orochimaru who still had that grin on his face.

"Now now, Raiga is your enemy why should you listen to an enemy you killed." Orochimaru explained.

"Yeah but, I dislike you more than him." Naruto said clearly.

Orochimaru made a gesture with his hand and the White Haired Boy shot foward as a white spike emerged from his palm, Naruto clashed with him getting into a unique blade-lock.

"That's Bone, so you're a Kaguya then." Naruto said as he analysed the white bone sticking out from the boy's palm.

"Kimimaro, finish him off." Orochimaru ordered with a sick smile on his face.

"Sorry but my worst is still above your best." Naruto exclaimed as he put more force into the blade-lock sending Kimimaro skidding back making small skid marks in the wet mud.

"You're arrogant." Kimimaro said in an emotionless tone.

"Sorry but no, It's a fact my Sensei would never accept a student who would be beaten by someone on your level." Naruto explained like he was teaching a simple concept to a child.

Kimimaro's eye twitched at that, which Naruto caught and smirked at after all he did like to annoy people.

Meanwhile as Ranmaru was leaning over Raiga, he was whispering in Ranmaru's ear.

"Take my Kiba and get outta here with that kid." Raiga commanded in a weak voice.

"But Raiga-Sama, I could heal you." Ranmaru begged desperately with tears in his eyes.

"No I'm done, I entrust you my legacy, live Ranmaru and rise higher than I ever could." Raiga whispered his voice going weaker.

"Raiga-Sama" Ranmaru whispered desperately.

Raiga chest slowly stopped moving up and down and his eyes glazed over, and with that Raiga Kurosuki died.

"RAIGA-SAMA!" Ranmaru screamed.

That caught everyone s attention and they all turned to look at him, even Kimimaro whom looked rather shocked at the grief filled scream.

"Ah Shit, Better finish this" Naruto muttered to himself, and fell into a unique stance were his right arm with his Katana was raised over his head and shoulder pointing the blade downwards behind him while his left arm came up the knuckle touching his right arms bicep, and all the muscles in his arm seemed to clench in preparation.

"Hey Whitey." Naruto shouted at Kimimaro who suddenly remembered where he was and charged at Naruto with two Bone spikes coming out of both of his palms.

"Kagutsuchi Kata, 1st Technique Hibashira!" Naruto exclaimed as he flicked the inside of his elbow and used his sword arm as a whip which placed all of his weight onto the tip of his Katana, which immensely increased the strikes destructive power.

And Kimimaro ran right into it, his only defence being his arms raised in an X-shape and the bone armour he formed underneath his skin, It's a shame Hibashira slashed right through it nearly taking both of his arms off and sending him flying back behind Orochimaru.

Orochimaru himself looked shocked at what just happened, he never expected a 13 year old child to be capable of such strength that it cleaved right through Kimimaro's defences like it was nothing and even more so that the child had an amazing amount of control of the muscles in his body. It was intriguing to a scientist.

"Tell me boy, who is training you?" He asked.

"None of ya business, Paedophile." Naruto shot back as he ran over to Ranmaru who had just picked up Raiga's Kiba sword.

Orochimaru frowned and got rather pissed at that comment.

"Come on kid, We Are Leaving." Naruto enunciated clearly as he grabbed Ranmaru around his waist and disappeared in a burst of speed.

Leaving a bewildered and once again surprised Orochimaru behind.

"Amazing to achieve such bodily control and his movement was flawless." Orochimaru mused to himself while his long ass tongue licked his lips.

"Orochimaru-Sama, should we give chase?" Kimimaro asked weakly as he dragged himself back to Orochimaru's side.

Orochimaru looked at Kimimaro as if surprised he was here, then he schooled his features and inspected Kimimaro's damaged arms.

"With a bit more force and he would have taken both your arms." Orochimaru said to Kimimaro.

Kimimaro looked down in shame, then after a few seconds he looked up determined.

"Orochimaru-Sama, I will train so this never happens again." He said eyes burning.

Orochimaru chuckled at that then turned away.

"Come we should get back to the base." He commanded and then dissapeared in a Shunshin.

Kimimaro glared at the way Naruto escaped and swore vengence to himself, before following his master.

* * *

Naruto had carried Ranmaru all the way back to the village before stopping at the towns well, panting heavily with a comatose Ranmaru.

"Yo kid you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Raiga-Sama's dead I have no one left, what am I supposed to do?" Ranmaru asked misrebly.

"Get stronger so you don't lose anyone you care about." Naruto offered to him.

Ranmaru's eyes widened at such a unique thought since it never even entered his mind before.

"Will you teach me?" Ranmaru asked.

"Nah sorry I can't, I'm still an apprentice, so can't have my own till I surpass my Master." Naruto explained as he stood up from sitting on the edge of the well.

"The who's supposed to help me get stronger?" Ranmaru asked desperately.

"Well you've had been with Raiga a long time right?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah" He answered hesitantly.

"Well you have probably saw him using the Kiba, so just remember how he used them." Naruto explained.

"But then I would only be copying him, I want to get stronger than that." Ranamru exclaimed

"Well there is one person, I could take ya too and it is on the way back." Naruto said to himself.

Ranmaru looked hopeful at that.

"But first a doctor, cause I'm cut somewhat deeply." Naruto declared.

Then he spun 180 degrees and walked further into town looking for a doctor, Ranmaru looked surprised before stumbling after the striding Naruto.

* * *

The next day after somewhat threatening the town doctor Naruto was stitched up and ready to go with Ranmaru who had re-bandaged the Kiba in order to conceal them and he had strapped them on his back. And the best thing was it was no longer raining so they didn't have to worry about getting wet.

"So kid ya ready to go?" Naruto asked with his clothes still slashed apart from the fight and the bandages visible underneath.

"Yes Naruto-San, I'm ready." Ranmaru answered, the Bandaged Kiba strapped to his back.

"Don't call me that just Naruto, adding -San just makes me feel older than I am." Naruto said looking at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru shifted uncomfortably for a couple of moments before glancing up at Naruto's somewhat stern face.

"Right Naruto." Ranmaru said lowly, glancing at the ground in embarrassment.

They both took off into the forest without looking back.

"So kid what's your name and how old are you?" Naruto asked making conversation.

"U-um It's Ranmaru and I'm 11." Ranmaru answered.

"Hm that's funny." Naruto said mostly to himself, after-all Ranmaru was the same age as his forgotten younger siblings.

"What is?" Ranmaru asked curiously.

"Ah nothing, just the past and you sure as hell don't look 11, you look younger." Naruto teased.

"N-Naruto-San, that's not very nice." Ranmaru exclaimed, in an embarrassed tone.

They continued walking like that in a comfortable silence as the mud fields of the Land of Rivers slowly changed into green forests of the Land of Fire.

"Naruto where are you from?" Ranmaru asked innocently.

Naruto almost froze but due to his amazing self-control he kept walking.

"Well from a small village in the Land of Fire." Naruto answered lying.

"So You're from this country then, your lucky it's so beautiful." Ranmaru exclaimed excitedly.

Naruto allowed himself a smile at the younger boys jubilation despite the fact he's with the person who killed his Father figure, Naruto remembered when he asked Ranmaru why he didn't hate him the answer was still stuck with him.

_'Well because Raiga-Sama was really happy fighting you Naruto-San, Happier than I ve ever seen him even at funreals. Ranmaru had said innocently'_

"Yes it is a beautiful country." Naruto agreed.

"So where is the Person who can help teach me?" Ranmaru continued with his questions.

"He's in a small village called Akita near the border with the Land of Waterfalls." Naruto answered.

"And before you ask it will take about 2 weeks to get there." Naruto said cutting Ranmaru off.

"Heh sorry Naruto." Ranmaru apologised.

"Ah don't just keep walking." Naruto said as he continued on the path.

And true to Naruto's word they arrived at Akita two weeks after leaving the Land of Rivers. Two whole weeks of tedious walking, camping and small talk.

* * *

They entered Akita which was walled off from the rest of the land and having a main gate made of thick wood.

"So where is my new Sensei?" Ranmaru asked.

"Follow me." Naruto answered.

Naruto walked into the main market place of the village where people were haggling and arguing with each-other, then he suddenly took a sharp right into a dark alley and kept going with Ranmaru stumbling on behind him. Naruto eventually came to a stop in-front of a thick wood door that had a slider on it, Naruto brought up his fist and knocked on it loudly in a unique pattern.

The slider opening violently and a single brown eye appeared form the darkness.

"What do you want brat?" An old paranoid voice asked angrily.

"I need a favour." Naruto replied.

"Grr, if you weren't Kizaki's Apprentice." He muttered to himself.

A couple of clicks from chains and padlocks later and the door slowly opening, Naruto and Ranmaru entered carefully.

Inside was full of scrolls and weapons along with disassembled or to be assembled Traps. and then there was the man who let them in, that while aged wasn't actually that old being around late thirties early forties with black but unusually greying hair and a single brown eye, his left one was covered with bandages.

"So what do you want brat?" He questioned glancing at Ranmaru who was slightly hiding behind Naruto.

"I need to you train this kid." Naruto said as he brought Ranmaru in-front of him clapping his hands on Ranmaru's shoulders.

"What the hell Brat, do you even know who he is or who he might be working for." The man ranted at Naruto who just stood looking bored while Ranmaru was rather scared.

"KISUKE!" Naruto shouted at him which caused him to stop and stare.

"This kid Ranmaru, isn't a spy he's not Danzo's or Orochimaru's, He was raised by Raiga Kurosuki whom I killed two weeks ago." Naruto explained calmly.

Kisuke stopped and stared at Ranmaru closely as if examining every single part of him even the parts he couldn't see.

"So you killed Raiga and took the kid, and you then take him to me a wanted Missing-Nin in order to train him." Kisuke deduced easily getting it right.

"Yeah so will you?" Naruto questioned.

"Hmph, Oy Ranmaru go through that door on the right, there s a hall go to the end of it and on the right is your room get settled, after that I'm gonna train you to be the best Shinobi." Kisuke explained with utmost confidence.

Ranmaru looked at Naruto who nodded at him, so he decided to follow the instructions and walked through the door, shutting it behind him.

Kisuke stared at Naruto hard, examining him and his stature.

"This is dangerous you know that if the kid can't handle it he'll be a liability and Danzo would send his damn Root Operatives to drain the kid of any information related to me and Orochimaru, don't get me started on that sick fuck." Kisuke ground out obviously angry at Naruto.

"Yeah I know, but I trust you too train him, and Kisuke He has the Kiba so you'll leave him alone to figure out how to use them." Naruto explained calmy while Kisuke's eyebrow raised at the mention of the Kiba.

"You play a dangerous game Naruto but we'll see if it plays out." Kisuke gave in using Naruto's real name.

"I know but I'm trusting you Kisuke." Naruto said as he turned to the door, not phased by Kisuke's use of his real name.

"When will you be back for him?" Kisuke asked.

"When I finish my training so about 2 years." Naruto answered.

And with that Naruto opening the door and left when it shut the automatic locks activated and locked the door shut while the Fuinjutsu on the door activated erecting defensive barriers.

"To master such a taxing style like the Ogame-Style in 5 years, that kid really is amazing." Kisuke mused to himself while he moved to go get Ranmaru to start his training.

Naruto moved forward more determined to master the Ogame-Style after-all he had more to fight for now, his legend is soon beginning.

End Chapter 7 Confrontations

* * *

AN: And that's chapter 7 finished, this was supposed to be released yesterday but something came up so I had to put it off. Anyway hope you enjoyed this and get ready Canons' starting next chapter and this is when the gloves come off and shit starts going down.

Lednacek: I just wanted you to know that the point of Kizaki's accent is to show his age as well as his disrespect. If you find it annoying well I apologise but it's not gonna go.

Kagutsuchi Kata: Form of the Blazing Flame, A style focused on strength and powerful attacks.

Hibashira: Fire Pillar, A technique which involved flicking the sword arm as a whip and placing all of a persons weight into the tip of the sword which has a massive destructive power far beyond a persons normal power.


	8. Chapter 8 Demon of the Hidden Mist

AN: Chapter 8 and Canon begins and it will start as you can predict then go off, then it will go onto Naruto's specific adventures.

* * *

Chapter 8 Demon Of The Hidden Mist

Naruto took in a deep breath as he stood on the bow of a boat, now 15 years old, His hair was longer and pulled into a ponytail while still brown in colouration and due to the berries unique property and thick paste form, it's extended use had completely flattened most of his hair the only place to remain spiky was at the tips. Naruto has adopted similar attire to his Sensei, with normal straw sandals, ankles wrapped in bandages, he had black hakama pants on, paired with a black under-shirt, white over-shirt that had a chequered pattern on both shoulders, to top it off he had a plain black headband on similar to a Shinobi's only without the metal plate, his hands had fingerless black gloves that extended up his forearm, and a white sash that was tied around his waist which held his Katana which had a white handle, circular bronze guard and a red sheath, he looked like an off duty Samurai which suited him fine.

"Naruto we're about 10 minutes from the Land of Waves." A familiar voice announced.

Naruto turned his head and looked at a 13 year old Ranmaru, whose purple hair had gotten longer making and as such was put into a ponytail similar to Naruto's own, which made him look even more androgynous though his face had gotten leaner and his red eyes were sharper. He was wearing attire similar to his late Father figure, having bandages wrapped around his neck and the top part of his chest, over that he is wearing a dark brown shirt with an open black jacket and navy Shinobi pants, He also sported bandages being wrapped around his ankles and to finish dark blue Shinobi sandals. The Kiba were bandaged and being sheathed in an X-Shape across his back.

"And that's were Kisuke said Zabuza was, right." Naruto asked.

"Yeah Kisuke-Sama, said that he would be here on a job for Gato." Ranmaru explained.

"Seriously, you call that paranoid bastard -Sama?" Naruto questioned.

"Kisuke-Sama is a very good Teacher and competent Shinobi, learning under him was interesting." Ranmaru explained.

"As long as you don't start mimicking him, otherwise I'll just leave you in a ditch somewhere." Naruto threatened but his heart wasn't really in it.

"Of course Naruto." Ranmaru said with a teasing tone.

Naruto just huffed and turned to look out at the thick mist that concealed the Island nation that was the Land of Waves.

"STOP YOU'RE TRESSPASSING ON GATO-SAMA'S TERRITORY." A loud voice screamed from in-front of them.

The mist let up lightly revealing four boats full of what looked like dirty mercenary's one of which was screaming at them about trespassing and taxes.

"Ranmaru deal with this, I don't like fighting weaklings it depresses me." Naruto said to Ranmaru before turning away and walking into the ship.

"Yes Naruto." Ranmaru said as he turned to the boats with an annoyed look on his face.

Ranmaru drew the Kiba from his back and blew off the bandages revealing them in all their wicked glory.

"Well then the Rakurai should be enough for all of you." Ranmaru said calming as Lighting arched off the Kiba in menacing manner.

"Raito Jutsu: Rakurai." Ranmaru muttered with a simple smile on his face.

And with that quiet declartion, Lightning rained from the sky killing most of the mercenarys as well as destroying or setting the boats on fire.

"Naruto, I'm done." Ranmaru called to him.

* * *

And with that they had smooth sailing all the way to the Land of Waves, what they arrived what was a broken down dock and no one in sight.

"Well Gato seems to have a vice-grip on the country and the people, huh he's seems to be doing well living of poor peoples fear." Naruto mused looking out at the deserted dock.

"Well Captain-San thanks for the ride we can take it from here." Naruto said as he threw a wad of Ryo at the Captain who was standing at the helm of the small boat.

Naruto then leaped from the boat and over the dock straight into the town, Ranmaru just sighed and used the Shunshin to catch up.

Later after searching through the town and finding that the place was dirt poor as well as that the people have immense paranoia of armed people in town.

Naruto sighed as he looked around people hiding away in their homes scared for their lives it was a rather pathetic site to him.

"Oh yeah Ranmaru, I'll be going by Kai Uzumaki while we're here." Naruto mentioned to Ranmaru as they walked further out of the town.

"Okay Kai-San." Ranmaru said with a smile.

Naruto growled in his throat, and muttered to himself about mocking 13 year olds.

"Oh, yeah why don't you leave the Kiba not bandaged and just have them at your waist." Naruto said looking back at Ranmaru.

"Well Raiga-Sama always bandaged them so I want to keep the tradition." Ranmaru explained as he looked at their bandaged forms.

Naruto just sighed and looked ahead, extending his senses outwards.

"Found him, he seems to be with another signature it feels cold, how odd." Naruto said to himself.

"May be a Kekkei Genkai." Ranmaru offered.

"The Yuki Clan are the only ones I can think of who would have a cold Chakra due to their Hyoton nature, but they were supposedly wiped out during the Kiri Civil War but then again the Uzumaki were supposed to be gone as well so it's no surprise that there are survivors." Naruto explained to Ranmaru as they picked up the pace and reached the edge of town.

"Well this might be fun after all." Ranmaru said cheerfully.

"Stay hidden until I make a signal." Naruto ordered.

Ranmaru looked like he was about to say something but one hard look from Naruto stopped him. They both leapt up into the branches of the trees.

They continued to travel deeper into the outskirts of the forest moving closer to the edges of the Island, using their ability to sense Chakra as a pinpoint. When they got around 50 meters away from the clearing were two powerful Chakras were fighting one he could identify as his Godfather Kakashi and the cold Chakra was there but not in the clearing it was elevated and further away, there were three other Chakra signature one was around the level of the average Chunin and the other two were even higher than the two fighting, Naruto recognised them instantly they were his younger Brother and Sister.

Naruto took a deep breath and smirked to himself, Kakashi was Natsu's and Yumi's Sensei with most likely a Clan Heir. It was going to be interesting to meet them again of course it wouldn't be as Naruto Namikaze the older brother rather Kai Uzumaki the unknown, it was very amusing to Naruto.

'Well time to get the show on the road, who knows this might turn out to be very enjoyable.' Naruto thought to himself grinning.

"Kai-San, are you ok?" Ranmaru asked while whispering, as he noticed the grin on his face.

"Fine, Get ready you hide and observe." Naruto whispered back forcing his face back into a neutral expression.

"Am I gonna step in if things go wrong." Ranmaru inquired.

"No, I'll deal with everything, this is my fight Ranmaru don't interfere." Naruto ordered looking very serious.

Ranmaru nodded before leaping forward to find a good place to observe the clearing while remaining unnoticed.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath and prepared himself, after-all he was going to fight the best Kenjutsu user in the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist, it was looking to be a very exciting fight and by the feel of His Chakra very bloody.

So he took one massive leap and landed right in the middle of the clearing, surprising those who were there. Naruto glanced around taking in the situation, the three Genin, which was his Brother and Sister and what looked like an Uchiha as well as an Old Man who Naruto didn't sense due to his minuscule Chakra. They had the man surrounded in a Manji formation obviously for protection opposite them was multiple Clones of his target as well as Kakashi trapped within the Water Prison Jutsu with the real one holding the prison together.

"Zabuza Momochi, I've come for your head." Naruto announced simply.

That shocked most of them into silence, even Zabuza's little assistant was shocked by the way their body seized up. Naruto smirked as he felt everyone's Chakra waver but his and Ranmaru's which felt amused.

"My head?" Zabuza questioned looking amused.

"Yes, you are said to be the best Kenjutsu User from the strongest generation of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman." Naruto explained as he drew his katana from it's sheath revealing how unique it was, as the blade was black but with a distinct blue edge which had a wave like appearance.

"That Blade, who made it?" Zabuza questioned as his demeanor went from suprise to serious, which caught the attention of everyone.

"My Tensai was created by myself and Muramasa, this is my Genpuku as well as my reward for mastering my Sensei's style." Naruto explained as he held Tensai in-front of him in a rather loose one handed stance.

Zabuza seemed to mull this over as his 10 Water Clones approached Naruto who just smiled in amusement as if they weren't worth his time.

And they certainly weren't as the moment they got within meters of Naruto they were cut down instantly and it looked to the others that Naruto didn't move at all.

Zabuza snorted holding back laughter though there was definitely excitement in his eyes.

"Come at me with your full strength, Zabuza Momochi I will not accept anything else for a fight to the death." Naruto said sternly as he walked forward stopping a mere 7 meters from Zabuza and the trapped Kakashi.

Zabuza looked at Naruto very seriously, then he turned to Kakashi who seemed very haggard.

"Well since Sharingan Kakashi's Chakra is almost been eaten up by his Sharingan and my Water Prison, I suppose I could play with a kid a death-match with me might be too much for you though." Zabuza said as he released the Prison causing Kakashi to splash into the lake as he weakly tried to remain afloat and use what Chakra he had left too cling onto the water.

Naruto's smile was feral, he was pissed at being looked down on but of course he would change Zabuza's mind and he was getting into a death-match with a very powerful Shinobi and Swordsman it was very exciting.

Zabuza hefted the Kubikiribocho onto his shoulder and stared at Naruto analysing his stance.

And Naruto charged forward using Senso to appear right in-front of Zabuza and gave him a vertical slash which would have given Him a deep wound but when he realised what was happening he took several steps back getting away with only a light cut across his torso.

"You're fast, but you don't hit hard enough!" Zabuza roared as he swung the Kubikiribocho with his right arm in a wide horizontal arc, the power in the swing was obvious as the wind whistled as it passed over the fast moving blade, even the water rippled from the force Zabuza had put behind it. He was sure that Naruto would either dodge or try to block and then his Katana would break and Naruto himself would be cut right in half.

So it came as a surprise that Naruto blocked it, as he had put his left forearm on the dull side of his Katana and used his entire body weight to stop the blade, the only problem then was dispersing the force which Naruto could only do by allowing himself to get pushed by Zabuza's blade. Now he was pushed around 2 meters to the left of Zabuza who looked rather shocked that he had blocked such a heavy attack.

"This is gonna be a lotta fun." Naruto said with bloodthirsty grin on his face.

Zabuza didn't say a word rather he gripped Kubikiribocho with two hands and held it in-front of him, He too had a very violent grin on his face, letting his full Killing Intent blast at Naruto who matched it.

Due to this their Chakra manifested to the point were it could be seen by even people like Tazuna who was stood shocked completely rigid. The others who were watching like the Genin Team, Kakashi who had made it back to the shore and was watching with lidded eyes, Ranmaru who was now watching intently and of course Zabuza's accomplice who could only feel apprehension at what was unfolding before them.

It was a purple Demon covering Zabuza it was an Oni which looked menacing, On the other was a blue Dragon which was covering Naruto which looked ready to tear everything apart.

This is when everything truly begins, with a battle between a Demon and Dragon. Will Naruto tear down Zabuza or will the Demon of the Hidden Mist prove why he is one of the best.

End Chapter 8 Demon of the Hidden Mist

* * *

AN: And thats Chapter 8 done which was released and finished later than I wanted but due to a combination of my laziness and Splinter Cell Blacklist I didn't put enough time into this which I somewhat regret now, but what's done is done so hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Tensai: Natural Calamity, Naruto's _'true'_ Katana so to speak as it was made by himself and the Legendary Swordsmith Muramasa. It's Name fits my version of Naruto very well as you will see in the future.

Genpuku: This is a coming of age ceremony were a Child becomes a Man, I think this means he gets his own Katana to use but I m not sure since this came from when I was reading a Gintama chapter so I could be completely wrong.

**IMPORTANT**: I do start my second year of College Next week so free time is going to be dramatically reduced, sorry about that.


	9. Chapter 9 Demon Vs Dragon

AN: Chapter 9, the fight between Naruto and Zabuza as well as Naruto's interactions with his 'Siblings'. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 9 Demon Vs Dragon

Naruto and Zabuza glared at one another waiting for each other to make a move, but Zabuza noticed something which caused him to quirk an eyebrow.

"Your Chakra hasn't fully matured yet." Zabuza stated with amusement

Naruto just kept on glaring, completely ignoring what Zabuza said.

Then there was a moment of silence, when absolutely no one talked then Naruto blurred from where he was standing to right in front of Zabuza aiming to slice him in half horizontally, of course Zabuza blocked using his massive sword and used his immense strength to push Naruto back who back flipped onto the water and the moment he regained even footing charged forward clashing blades with Zabuza making the manifestations of the Dragon and Oni look right at one another and snarl fiercely.

As Zabuza and Naruto traded blows back and forth, the spectators of Team 7 were looking on shocked as someone who only looked slightly older than them was fighting on par with Zabuza.

'Whoa' Was Natsu's only thought as he watched the two swordsmen clash again and again.

'Dangerous, need to observe. Yumi thought, in her detached Shinobi mindset.

'How is he so strong.' Sasuke asked himself watching their every move as if his Sharingan was active.

Naruto ducked under an arcing slash from Zabuza and countered with an upward strike aiming to cut Zabuza in half, but with an incredible show of dexterity Zabuza managed to manoeuvre his body backwards while bring his sword back in order to lop of Naruto's head, Naruto simply used Senso to move out of range.

Naruto was now situated around 3 meters from Zabuza infront of him who was standing on the lake with his Kubikiri Boucho at the ready and Team 7 was behind him at around 7 meters still guarding Zabuza, Naruto gave a slight glance at them accessing their reactions to what was happening in front of them he smirked at Natsu's surprised expression and Yumi's calculating one, the Uchiha's gaze disturbed him however it looked hunger mixed with jealousy, Naruto's smirk dropped at that.

Kakashi had managed to drag himself into a kneeling position and was observed the fighting done so far with a cool mind, absorbing their movements with his Sharingan which was still draining him.

"Well I guess it's time to get serious now isn't it Zabuza." Naruto declared as he straightened up keeping his sword horizontal to the ground.

"So you were holding back, Brat." Zabuza said in a condescending manner.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that, but he still had a smirk on his face.

"Fine then, I was just going to kill you but now I'll take one or both of your arms to make myself feel better." Naruto said in an annoyed manner.

Zabuza just smirked underneath his bandages.

'Fine that bastard's still underestimating me then I'll use Shidensen and cut him in two.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto then began the practised movements of Shidensen, bringing his right leg up to his chest and falling forward to the ground, as he done this Zabuza realised it was a stance and attempted to move into a defensive position but as he tried Naruto when Horizontal to the ground and very close to touching it he slammed his right foot down using all of that leg's strength to achieve a massive acceleration which was directed forwards towards Zabuza.

'Shit, the kid's too fast I won't be able to get my guard up.' Zabuza thought to himself desperately, trying to force himself to move faster.

Naruto shot forward bringing his Katana up in a diagonal arc when he was less than half a meter from Zabuza a rustle to the right of everyone caught both Naruto's and Zabuza's attention.

'So Zabuza's accomplish has decided to make his move.' Naruto thought with some amusement.

Two Senbon had shot out of the trees aiming to hit Naruto's ankle and knee, probably an attempt to lock up his joints and stop his movement.

But of course it was intercepted as Ranmaru had jumped out of the tree line and blocked both of the Senbon with one bandaged Kiba which was in his right hand, allowing them to sink into the thick bandages of course in his left hand was Shuriken which he threw right at the source of were the Senbon came from.

But the Senbon had helped Zabuza as with that precious second of distraction Naruto had only gave Zabuza a long but shallow slash and Zabuza had managed to get somewhat of a guard up. Of course Zabuza had backed away immediately and turned as a Masked Individual wearing the uniform of the Kiri Hunter appeared next to him.

Ranmaru had also ran to Naruto's side, Naruto himself merely straightened up and glanced at said Masked Person in a thoughtful manner.

"So you finally decided to make a move and it was when Zabuza's life was in danger, hmm who are you anyway a traitor or something else." Naruto had asked rhetorically.

Of course the Masked Person had remained silent and was looking at Naruto and Ranmaru.

"Why did you interfere, I told you to watch." Zabuza ground out as he glared at the smaller person.

"Zabuza-Sama that attack would of sliced into pieces." The Masked Person said softly.

'Hmm that voice is as androgynous as Ranmaru's.' Naruto thought to himself withholding a chuckle.

"Never interfere in a fight between Swordsman." Zabuza said lowly.

The Person just straightened up and bowed to Zabuza.

"I apologise Zabuza-Sama, It won't happen again." This was muttered in a low manner definitely in deference to Zabuza.

"Well it seems that we'll have to finish this another time since, Hatake has recovered." Naruto noted as he looked over to Kakashi who was now on his feet.

"Took a Soldier Pill." Naruto said to him not really expecting an answer.

"Looks like we will." Zabuza agreed.

"Make no mistake Zabuza Momochi, the next time we meet, only one of us will be walking away." Naruto promised him.

Zabuza simply nodded before using Shunshin to get away, his accomplice seemed to glance at Naruto one more time before following.

"So what'd you think about the other one." Naruto asked Ranmaru as he sheathed his Katana with a flourish.

"Skilled, at least around the level of a Rookie Jonin." Ranmaru answered as he put Kiba back in place.

"So around your level then?" Naruto asked. as he turned to face him.

"Yeah, I should be able to beat him, but the way he uses those Senbon to restrict movements, It could go either way honestly. " Ranmaru explained.

"So now what do we do?" Ranmaru asked him.

"Well we wait for Zabuza to show his face, kill him and move on." Naruto said simply.

"Good plan Kai-San." Ranmaru said with a smile.

"Don't get sarcastic with me." Naruto said in a threatening manner.

"So what do we do with you." Naruto turned to Team 7 and Kakashi who was standing in front of his students.

"You could help us." Kakashi offered as he pulled down his headband, covering his Sharingan.

His students looked up at him shocked, Natsu looked like he wanted to shout out in protest.

"Hmm, well Zabuza is contracted to kill that old man and hanging around him will mean he'll come to us." Naruto mused out loud.

"Yeah fine then lead the way Copy-Nin." Naruto said gesturing to Kakashi.

Ranmaru looked at Naruto like he wanted to say something but stopped and just nodded his head.

Kakashi turned to his students with a look that said not not.

They nodded and relaxed.

"Come on then." Kakashi said as he lead Zabuza and Team 7 out of the clearing and back into the forest, with Naruto and Ranmaru following at a short distance away.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kai-San?" Ranmaru whispered to him as they walked side by side.

"Yeah it's fine, trust me." Naruto replied with a smirk.

* * *

During the walk to the Old Man's (Tazuna was his name but Naruto preferred Old Man) home, he examined his younger siblings.

Natsu had certainly grown up being a head taller than his sister and the Uchiha and also looked more muscular than them too, his red hair was longer and was still spiky and untameable as ever which also shown off his bright blue eyes which sparkled with his youth, he was wearing the classic Shinobi sandals and blue pants with orange(?) leg warmers topped off with a black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it and two black wristbands and tape wrapped around his knuckles that was all topped off with his blue Konoha Headband which was wrapped around his head. In Naruto's opinion he looked like a brawler which was probably true since he remembered that Natsu had the Kyubi's Yang Chakra and of course Yang Chakra was the Physical side of Chakra and it obviously empowered his body and physical abilities like muscle development and the like, His Chakra itself felt rough and uncontrolled like it was ready to burst out at any moment very fitting for him.

Yumi was smaller and more lithe showing that despite how frail she looked it was obvious to him that she trained just as hard on her body as her Chakra and Jutsu. Her long blonde hair was put into a ponytail so it stayed out of her way but she did have two bangs framing her face, which brought out her violet eyes which looked sharper than they should on a 13 year old girl, obviously she had inherited Minato's intelligence and was cunning like Kushina. She was wearing the blue Shinobi Sandals with black tight shorts which were covered with a blue skirt which was longer than the shorts, she was wearing a navy jacket which was zipped fully up and also had grey arm guards on similar to what an ANBU member would wear, curiously she wore her Konoha Headband around her neck it was loose enough not to strangle her but was tight enough so that it would at least deflect an attack on her throat. Naruto could feel that her Chakra while large was also very controlled and was flowing gently like a river but Naruto could tell that at any moment it would rage and surge out like a tsunami, which was very telling about her personality which obviously hadn't changed much from all those years ago.

Naruto then took his time to look over their team-mate the Uchiha, The last Uchiha within Konoha's walls according to Kisuke's Intel as Itachi the one who killed them off was alive and kicking and had joined some organisation whose name Naruto never bothered to remember. The kid was trying to appear cold and uncaring but Naruto saw that he would glance back at him and Ranmaru with that same dark hungry look in his eyes. He was a typical Uchiha from what Naruto could tell from his days in Konoha, he was wearing the standard sandals and with white shorts and the signature high collared shirt with short sleeves and the Uchiha Fan on the back and he also wore white arm warmers, his forehead adorned with the Konoha Headband. His Chakra was large for Genin and was a good amount for a Uchiha, to Naruto it felt like what was likely his Chakra Nature Fire, obviously since he wasn't in combat it felt calm but Naruto could tell if he got angry it would rage with him.

Finally Naruto examined his Godfather Hatake Kakashi, He still looked the same as all those years ago but instead of the ANBU Armour and Uniform he was wearing what was standard for Konoha Jonin and still had the same lazy look in his eye, obviously he had retired from ANBU service some time after Naruto left the village, he couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason why Kakashi had left, now Naruto knew he should have felt at least some regret but he didn't after all he never regret leaving the village and training with that old bastard Kizaki. Obviously the man was chosen to lead this team because he was the most capable, since he would be able to train the Uchiha when the kid awakens his Kekkei Genkai and with his massive repertoire of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu he would be able to teach Natsu and Yumi well add on the fact he had spent a good 7-8 years within ANBU, Kakashi would be able to protect them just in case anything happens.

* * *

How funny that on his quest to be the strongest he would come across his old family, it was obvious that if there was a God it was fucking with him.

"So why are you after Zabuza?" Kakashi asked in an easy manner, his eye on the orange Icha Icha book in his hands.

Naruto recognised the book, of course he was a teenager in puberty why wouldn't he read it.

"To beat him." Naruto answered easily.

"That's it not even the bounty appeals to you?" Kakashi once again asked this time with genuine curiosity.

"No, the only reason I fight is to fight the closest thing I have to a goal is to be the strongest." Naruto said easily.

The reactions varied among the group.

Natsu looked back at him as if gazing on the coolest person he'd ever seen.

Yumi looked at him in a cold calculating manner to see if he was lying.

Sasuke looked at him with what looked to be respect.

Kakashi didn't react in a noticeable manner but Naruto knew if that his Eye had widened.

Ranmaru just sighed, so Naruto smacked him upside the head.

"Really that's it?" Kakashi asked for confirmation.

"Yup." Naruto said back easily.

"You're very forthcoming." Yumi noted quietly.

"Eh not point in lying after all everyone in the future will acknowledge me with the title of 'World's Strongest'." Naruto replied.

Yumi scoffed to herself.

"Wanna say something Princess." Naruto challenged.

"The strongest is the Yondaime Hokage." Yumi said simply.

"Please the only thing he has is that Hiraishin and it's not even originally his it was the Nidaime's technique." Naruto shot back with a scoff.

The Konoha Shinobi stiffened at that whether it was from anger Naruto didn't know or care after all to be the strongest would also mean to be the fastest and with the way that technique was coming along Naruto would be able to react faster than the Hiraishin or what was allowed by Shinobi anyway.

"Ah there's my house right there." Tazuna almost shouted pointing at the small cabin that was ahead of them.

"How quaint." Naruto noted.

End Chapter 9

* * *

AN: Yes I know this has took a long fucking time to get out, but as always real life gets in the way, if you read my Author's Note in my Fate Stay/Night story you would know that I've shelved it right now but don't worry this and the Uchiha Legacy won't be put on Hiatus but I will say that Chapters will take awhile since I do have a lot of Computing Coursework to get done. But as always I do hope you enjoyed this chapter it is a little shorter than I wanted but what can you do. the Wave arc should end either next chapter or 11 I don't really wanna write an extended piece on this since the good stuff in part 1 is comes after.

Also I was wondering whether or not to give Ranmaru a pairing, I do have a girl in mind but you know I do like feedback on some ideas, and Naruto's pairing is cemented and is slowly being integrated into the storyline but it won't happen until we hit Shippuden. Hope ya enjoyed this.

EDIT: The Uchiha Legacy Chapter 3 is about 50% done so be patient. And I do have 3 new stories planned for the future (Yeah I know 3 more when I'm struggling with these 3 and College Coursework) The first is a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover the second is a Naruto/One Piece crossover and the last one is a straight Fate Stay/Night story were Servants from modern media are summoned. (Anime/Manga, Videogames etc.)


End file.
